


Howard Han's Daycare Carpool

by Princessfbi



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck made Siri Mad, Buckley Parents - Freeform, Buckley Sibling Feels, Carpool Pick Up, Eddie Can't Stop Crying, F/F, F/M, Firefam Feels, Fluff and Humor, Hen is a Bully, I Made it A Little Sad but Not for Long, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No One was Arrested, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post Episode: s02e06 Dosed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessfbi/pseuds/Princessfbi
Summary: A sister, a wife, and a grandmother walk into a firehouse should be the start of an amazing quirky joke.It's not.Follow up to "Dosed" because someone had to pick them up from work.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Pre Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 16
Kudos: 355
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Howard Han's Daycare Carpool

A sister, a wife, and a grandmother walk into a firehouse should be the start of an amazing quirky joke. Unfortunately, the jokes took a pause when Chim called them all to ask them to come to the fire station in the first place. To _hurry_ to the fire station to be exact. Understandably, all three of them were more than a little confused and maybe a little panicked when Chim called in the middle of a shift, a panic he was quick to dissuade away by repeating that yes, everyone was fine but they needed to be picked up.

Still, Chim wasn’t exactly excited to face three very protective, very upset women as they strode into the fire station looking all around for their loved ones and wondering what condition they had to be in to be called in the middle of the day. In hindsight, he probably should've warned them that they were walking into the middle of a zoo. 

“What the hell?” Karen muttered as Mackey’s wife all but dragged him out through the garage doors, putting up with him smelling her hair because Dena was a saint.

Chim couldn’t help but feel a sigh of relief push out of his chest with gusto once he saw Maddie, Karen, and Isabel making their way into the station.

“Oh, thank God you’re here!”

“What’s going on, Chim?” Maddie asked, her gaze searching for any sign of Buck.

Chim opened him mouth to speak but Eddie took the opportunity to break past and crash into Isabel, demanding a hug and bawling his eyes out. 

“Lo siento, Abuela! Me dijiste que no!” Was all Chim could make out before Eddie starting mumbling too fast in Spanish for him to understand in between bouts of crying and pathetic hiccuping.

Karen and Maddie’s eyes were wide as the normally stoic Eddie just continued to weep like he had an endless supplies of tear ducts. To be honest, it was a miracle he even had any moisture left in his body. He did not envy the headache Eddie was going to have once he came down from his apparently traumatic high. Isabel stumbled under the weight of her grandson as he clung to her even tighter.

Karen’s eyes narrowed as she swung her gaze back to Chim.

“ _What the hell, Chim?”_

Chim winced because he was man enough to admit that Hen’s wife was scarier than any fire he'd ever faced. “I’m sorry you guys! I’m still technically on duty until a relief crew gets in and to be honest, I wasn’t sure how to get all of them home by myself.”

Keeping them in the ambulance had been a nightmare. Eddie refused to be separated from Buck, Buck had asked about a million questions about things Chim was pretty sure he heard on Jeopardy, and Hen sat up front and kept turning on the siren to the beat of Rhythm Nation. Any slowing to a stop almost had one if not all of them trying to climb out onto the street. 

“Karen!” Speak of the devil.

Karen’s eyesbrows disappeared in her hairline as they turned to see Hen bellowing down to them from the loft. “Karen, I love you so much!”

“Hen, what did we say about the balcony!”

Hen smiled down at Chim, swaying back and forth. “Chim, you’re as sparkly as Karen from up here. Maddie, Chim is so sparkly.”

“Hen!” Chim called, a blush crawling up his neck. “Back on the couch!”

Had he known that his team would be doped up to the gills before lunch he wouldn't have told Hen about the vibes he'd been getting off of Maddie when he'd help Eddie and Buck move her stuff into her new apartment the day before. 

“Edmundo!” Isabell finally cried out, holding her grandson out at arm’s length. “Calm down, mijo!”

“Yeah!” Eddie sobered with a nod and took in a large inhale, pulling it together.

...

That lasted about two seconds before Eddie’s face crumpled and the crying began again.

“That should stop soon,” Chim said as Eddie dropped back into Isabel’s arms.

The noise was almost indecipherable as suddenly three women were all talking at once in a variation of the same level of shock.

“Chim! What is going on?”

“Why is my grandson talking about miniature las princesas?”

“Where’s Buck?”

Chim held up his hands, trying to pacify the understandable confusion.

“Long story short there were some brownies that someone dropped off that was dosed with _something._ They should be fine, the hospital checked them over and they took some blood to see what exactly it is, but they’re going to crash in about an hour.”

“Why are you fine then?” Karen asked, eying Chim up and down.

“Because your loved ones are blood thirsty vultures and didn’t save me any!”

“Bye Chim!” Jensen called from her boyfriend’s back, waving lazily as they passed. “Bye Eddie.”

Eddie didn’t look up from his crying as he waved at Jensen good bye.

“Bye Jensen!” Hen screamed from the loft balcony again as her voice carried through the rafters.

“Bye Hen!”

“Henrietta, get back on the couch!”

Hen swayed again as she popped her gum before blowing a bubble and turning back to hopefully the couch.

Chim pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers as a headache brewed behind his brow.

“Why does Hen have gum? She hates gum.” Karen asked, looking two shades away from being as _over it_ as Chim was.

“You don’t want to know,” Chim said with a wave, shuddering at the memory of Hen stealing the gum from his mouth with a way too effective finger.

They were going to have a serious talk once Hen wasn’t a literal flight risk. Best friends don’t steal gum from best friend’s mouths.

“Arrested?” Isabel gasped after Eddie sobbed. “What do you mean arrested?”

“He wasn’t arrested!” Chim quickly corrected when three pairs of increasingly irritated sober eyes swung around towards him again.

“Hen said so!”

Maddie was doing a very poor job of hiding her amusement as Karen heaved long suffered sigh.

“Do they have any idea what they took?” Maddie finally asked.

“They think probably some LSD but we won’t know until the test results are back.”

Karen glanced around the growingly quiet station. “Where’s Bobby?”

Chim winced again, rubbing at the back of his head with his knuckles. “Athena took him home already.”

That was not something he would like to witness again. Bobby was their fearless leader. He was the rock they could grab onto whenever the storm that was the stress of their job was too strong. Seeing him one strong gust of wind away from the edge of a roof was enough to rock Chim down to the very core.

Add on the devastated look on his face as Athena bundled him into the back of her cruiser, Chim was ready for this day to be _over._

He cleared his throat and pulled out the three cellphones he’d confiscated after Buck asked Siri enough questions about washi tape that even the phone was starting to sound annoyed.

“Anyway, here are their phones. If anything comes up, any kind of reaction or shallow breathing, you know who to call.” No one laughed at Chim’s joke but who cared at that point?

Isabel wavered under a snuffling Eddie’s weight again as she took his phone with an exasperated eye roll.

“Do you need help getting him to the car?”

“No, I’ve got it. Thank you, Chimney.” And for a woman her size, she sure knew how to bully Eddie into letting her go long enough for them to turn around and shuffle out of the station.

“Not a problem. Bye Eddie!”

Eddie let out a pathetic sob of a “bye” before Isabel herded him to her car.

Maddie let out a snort that was quickly followed by open _snickering_ from Karen and he couldn’t help but feel like he was being mocked.

“You’re like a glorified daycare worker,” Karen said that had both of them falling into outright cackles.

“Why are you laughing?” Hen shouted, blessedly from what sounded like the couch area.

“Next stop in the Howard Han Daycare Carpool,” Chim said, turning on his heel and making his way up the stairs before Hen tried dancing her way away from the safety of the lounge area.

“Karen!” Hen exclaimed like she forgotten Karen was there and throwing herself over the arm of the couch.

“Hi babe,” Karen said with smile.

Hen’s arms found her way around Karen’s shoulders and pulled her down to the couch before she made a point to press loud kisses all over Karen’s face.

“What are you doing here?” Hen asked between kisses, trying to smush Karen’s face between her hands.

Karen batted her away. “I came to pick you up.”

Hen gasped, her eyes widening as she clung to Karen even tighter. “Really?”

Karen’s response was lost as Hen tried to drown her in another series of kisses.

Thankfully, Buck was in the same place Chim had left him. The blond was on his knees, staring into the depths of the refrigerator with wide blue eyes, and fingertips that were too afraid to touch anything. Buck’s wide gaze swung towards them at their footsteps and a smile broke out on his face when he saw Maddie.

“Hey Maddie!” He waved his hand reverently in front of the fridge. “Look at all this food! Have you ever seen a fridge this full?”

“Hi Buck,” Maddie said with all the grace of someone who was used to talking to drugged up people. “You ready to go home?”

But Buck ignored her in favor of pulling out a zucchini Bobby had been planning to cut up for their dinner and showing it to Maddie.

“There’s a zucchini in here, Maddie!” Buck held the squash like it was a newborn baby tucked in the palm of his hands. “I’ve never even seen a zucchini before… And Bobby cooks with it!”

Chim would’ve been laughing if he wasn’t already two and half hours in of Buck’s amazement at food. The whole story would be hilarious once he had a few hours of sleep in him and maybe enough beers to give him a few hours more.

Maddie bit her top lip to keep from laughing as Buck turned to her with a serious expression.

“Did you know you can make bread with this?”

Maddie caught the waving zucchini before it could smack her in the face and quietly put it back in the fridge.

“Hey,” Buck said with a pinched smile like he was trying to be cute but he didn’t know if he was about to get in trouble. “Don’t be mad but I think I got arrested.”

Chim groaned and raised his face skyward. “You didn’t get arrested, Buck.”

“Hen said we were arrested,” Buck argued. “She told me I was going to jail.”

“You’re not going to jail,” Maddie said calmly, like the beautiful saint that she was.

“You’re too pretty to go to jail,” Chim quipped.

Buck nodded seriously. “Yeah.”

Maddie and Chim snorted at Buck’s half a second consideration before he was swinging his gaze back to stare at the fridge.

“Maddie look at all this food!” He whispered like he was in worship. “We never had a fridge like this! Did Mom and Dad have a fridge like this when it was just you?”

Suddenly, the whole situation was a lot less amusing and something twisted in Chim’s gut at that. He didn’t know what that meant but by the slight way Maddie’s gaze cut towards him he knew he probably wasn’t meant to hear it.

He cleared his throat and looked away.

“All right, little brother,” Maddie said as she closed the fridge doors. “Let’s go.”

“How come I’m the little brother when I’m so much bigger than you?” Buck asked, his legs not really wanting to cooperate under him.

Chim hurried to the other side of the long legged limp noodled version of Buck and hooked a hand around his arm.

“Okay,” Maddie groaned as they were able to lift Buck onto his feet. “We’re up.”

“You’re so small, Maddie!”

Maddie rolled her eyes and jammed herself under Buck’s arm so that he could lean on her and Chim did the same. But when they turned Buck towards the staircase, he stopped with a drag of his heel on the carpet that almost had them falling over.

“Come on, Buck.” Maddie tried to encourage him. “Let’s go home.”

“Don’t want to go home. That’s way too far!”

“Come on,” Maddie said anyway.

But Buck dug in his heels with a whine. “ _Maddie!”_

Maddie’s lips tightened as she held in what Chim was sure was another groan. Buck’s baby blues were working overtime as he turned on the sad face.

“Hershey’s like a billion hours from here. Chim, tell Maddie I can’t go back.”

Chim’s mouth dried as he tried to sputter out some kind of reassurance, feeling again like he’d stumbled into some kind of Buckley history that was a little too murky for him to be able to navigate on his own. Maddie swooped in to save him and pushed Buck back until he could lean against the counter top.

“Well, it’s a good thing we aren’t going back there.”

It must have been the right thing to say because if looks could light up a room, Buck’s face would’ve lit half of Los Angeles with that smile.

“Really?”

“Yep.” Was all Maddie said with a pop of her lips.

Buck’s pinky finger appeared between the two of them in what would’ve been totally adorable and equally perfect blackmail material for teasing at a later date but there something weighted in the moment that Chim tried hard not to place. It was none of his business. He was just a helping hand.

“Promise?” Buck asked.

Maddie smiled, that cute dazzling smile that must be part of the Buckley genetics, before her own pinky finger wrapped around Buck’s.

“Promise.”

It was sweet and adorable and something so intimately simple that Chim couldn’t help but feel those lost memories of longing as he watched, thinking of his mom and their own sweet simpleness.

But then Buck keeled forward, dropping his face into Maddie’s neck and almost sending the both of them sprawling on the floor.

“Okay!” Chim said, lunging to grab some of Buck’s weight before he could crush his sister. “Time for bed, Buckaroo.”

“Chim!” Buck blurted out in Chim’s ear. “Did you know you can make bread from a zucchini?”

“No, I had no idea!” Chim played along as he and Maddie navigated Buck down the stairs and across the garage with no help from Buck.

It took the two of them to fold Buck up enough to get him into the back of the Jeep where the blond started to snore before they could even close the door.

"You going to need any help getting him into the apartment?" Chim asked, leaning against the car when it was finally just him and Maddie. 

Maddie shook her head with a fond smile. "Nah, I'm good. I'll take him back to my place. I don't really like him staying at that townhouse by himself when he's sober let alone when he's high as a kite."

"Well, as long as it's not Hershey..." Chim trailed off with a flinch. 

Later, he would blame it on how tired he was after having to wrangle a handful of drugged up firefighters. 

He’d known Buck for close to two years and his sister less than that. In all that time, he heard only two things about the Buckley’ lives in Hershey: that they were from Hershey and they had left Hershey. The rest… was kept pretty close to the chest. Not that he didn’t understand. The most he ever said about his dad was that he didn’t speak to his dad. So, he understood. But still, he shouldn't have joked.

Maddie's eyes tightened but the smile was there all the same. 

"Sorry," Chim said. 

"It's okay," Maddie said with a glance over her shoulder at the lump shaped outline of her brother. "I'll let Buck tell you that story though."

"No, no of course!" Chim pushed away from the car wishing for all the world for the bell to ring so that he could run as far away from the awkwardness as possible. "It's none of my business."

Maddie's hand curled around his elbow and kept him from pulling away even further. 

"Thank you, Chim." 

There was something so breathtaking about Maddie Buckley that had Chim's heart soaring at the touch of her warm hand against his skin. He smiled, a little shaky, because the last place Chim wanted to be when he told Maddie how much she rocked his world was in the front parking lot of the 118 with her kid brother sleeping off LSD in the back of the jeep. 

But he would tell her. That much was for sure. 


End file.
